marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Harlan (exo-suited Digger) * Unnamed exo-suited Digger * Ethan (undergrounder) * Elizabeth (undergrounder) * Timothy (young boy in underground city) * (underground city's council-member) * Tommy * Autumn Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Underground city Items: * * and * | Synopsis1 = While trying to protect some of San Francisco's homeless, Venom battled with Diggers that have been hired by Treece International to roust the homeless of the area. The battle has caused them to fall through the ground into an underground city that looks like it has come out of the early 20th Century. At first the Digger thinks they have fallen through time, and this shock allows Venom to recover and the sonic cannons and fight back. The Diggers realize that this is actually an underground city that their employer has been looking for. The homeless population that have made this place home try to fight back against the intruders. When one is murdered by the Diggers, Venom becomes furious and slays the Diggers, ending the danger. However, the locals are ready to start shooting at Venom, until one of the homeless points out that he helped save their lives. However, another member of this community is against Venom being among them because of his criminal past. Hearing this, one of their leaders tells them that it is up to their council to decide. Allowed to stay for the time being, Eddie Brock is taken on a tour of this underground city by a woman named Elizabeth. She explains to him that this city is part of San Francisco was collapsed into the ground during the big earthquake of 1908. It was undiscovered until recent times by the homeless population, who decided to make it their home. Meanwhile, above ground, Spider-Man continues a search for Venom but has found no trace of him. He decides to go to the local newspaper to search for clues in his past.Spider-Man recalls how this tactic worked the last time he hunted down Venom in . Looking through computer records, the wall-crawler finds a record of Venom's father, Carl Brock, and decides to pay him a visit. While back underground, Eddie Brock learns that the council has voted against him living in their community. One of the most vocal members against Venom is Reverend Rakeshaw who believes that Brock is an abomination of God. Still, Eddie decides to accept their ruling and promises to keep their society a secret. Once back on the surface, Eddie comes up with an idea on how to win the undergrounder's favor. He decides to go after Roland Treece, the developer who is trying to force them out of their home. He then changes into Venom and swings away. At that moment, Peter Parker pays a visit to the mansion owned by Carl Brock. When he asks Carl if he is the father of Eddie Brock, Carl responds by slamming the door in Peter's face. By this time, Venom has arrived at the head office of Treece International and slips through the security system. In a showroom, he goes over the designs for a park renovation that Treece is doing as a gift for the city of San Francisco. However, he suspects that there is something more going on here than appears. That's when Venom is discovered by security who open fire upon him. Brock plays possum until they get close enough for him to attack. While back at Carl Brock's house, Peter Parker changes tactics and returns as Spider-Man, telling Carl that they need to talk. Back at Treece International, Venom finished incapacitating the guards, but with more coming, he decides to take his leave. As he leaps out of the building, he is spotted by someone searching the area in a surveillance van. In a nearby alley, Venom begins planning on what to do about Roland Treece. That's when he is blasted by a flamethrower, knocking him to the ground. That's when he is confronted by Orwell Taylor, who wants revenge on Brock for killing his son.Venom killed Hugh Taylor when he escaped from the Vault in . In order to eliminate the symbiote, he has called together his armored mercinaries he calls the Jury. | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Venom: Lethal Protector Vol 1 2